The Last Goodbye
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: After Dean was killed by Crowley out of pity and safety concerns, Sam has to burn his body. - AU from 5x20's "Devil You Know". Sam/Castiel if you squint.


**Title**: The Last Goodbye  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: 024 - sunset  
><strong>CharacterPairing**: Sam Winchester/Castiel, Bobby Singer, Dean Winchester.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 930  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K+  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Character death, sadness.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: After Dean was killed by Crowley out of pity and safety concerns, Sam has to burn his body.  
><strong>Note<strong>: For an RP verse called **_My Blue Heaven_** for my Sam. AU from 5x20's "_Devil You Know_". Sam/Castiel if you squint.

By the time everything was set up in the back of the salvage yard, the sun was beginning to set in the sky. Sam did most of it on his own while Bobby stayed inside. It was hard for both of them to be doing what they were about to, but Sam didn't see any way around it. He just got through bickering back and forth with Bobby about the deal he made with Crowley and if he turned around to make a deal to bring Dean back… Well, that would be the pot calling the kettle back, wouldn't it?

Before he went in for Bobby, Sam kept his hands in the pocket of his jacket and shut his eyes to call for the angel. "Castiel, we're ready. You…told me to let you know so…"

His phone rang at that moment. With a curious look, he pulled it from his pocket and answered it. "I just arrived. I'm out front."

Sam forgot that he couldn't just appear anymore because of his dwindling angel mojo, which just made him feel bad. "I'll be there in a sec." He snapped his phone shut and started out front. Once he got to the front of Bobby's house, there stood Castiel – still in the same suit and trench coat, but wearing a more somber look. "Hey." That was all he could say. Hey. Because the addition of the nickname Dean gave him almost over a year ago didn't feel right. Not now anyways.

They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other. Sam thought the angel actually looked sad, which was different. He'd seen him drunk before but sadness? That was another thing.

"I'll…go get Bobby. Out back there's—"

"I know,"

He nodded for a moment before moving past Castiel and through the front door to Bobby's house. Sam found Bobby in his library, hunched over the desk. It was almost shocking but his hat was off, sitting on the table beside a full bottle of something amber colored. Alcohol, Sam assumed. He cleared his throat and Bobby looked up, picking up the bottle and his hat only to put both on his lap and start wheeling towards the back door. Sam followed him, pushing him the rest of the way to the pyre he built. The same area where not too long ago they burned Karen's, Bobby's wife, body after she was killed again when she'd been turned into a zombie.

Castiel was standing with his hands in the pocket of the trench, just staring at the carefully arranged logs of wood with the wrapped body of Dean on top. Sam stopped the wheelchair next to Castiel, taking in a careful breath as he saw Bobby put his hat back on. He promised himself he wouldn't get torn up over this. He had to bury Dean once – it shouldn't be this hard.

Then again, this time was different. The younger Winchester didn't have hope that an angel would go rescue him from Hell. He didn't think a deal could bring him back properly, not after how he died.

Breaking himself of his thoughts and trying to keep himself together, Sam pulled a lighter out from his pocket. He flicked it; bringing up the flame and staring at it for a moment. He knew damn well Dean would hate a speech of any kind so he kept it short.

"I'm sorry I didn't go with," Sam said as he circled around Bobby and Castiel to the pyre. "Feel like this is my fault, y'know?" He could feel tears starting to brim in his eyes and sucked in a breath. "I'm so sorry," Sam whispered before dropping the lighter on the pyre, the whole thing slowly going up in flames. By the time the heat hit Sam's face, he was a wreck. Tears rolling down his face while he did his damndest to hold the rest back that he knew would show.

Sam stepped back, taking up a gap that formed between the other two men. Bobby opened the bottle he was holding and dumped some of it on the ground before taking a swig and passing it to Sam. Sam took it, sniffing as he took a sip and then holding it out to Castiel.

The thing was - Castiel didn't take it. Sam used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe his eyes, feeling like a little kid; until he got a good look at Castiel's face. The light from the fire and lowering sun illuminated him slightly and…Sam actually saw his face was wet. Was the angel…crying? He must've felt Sam watching him before he swallowed hard before putting on a stoic look again. Castiel took the bottle and downed what was left.

He heard the sound of Bobby wheeling himself away and looked back to the fire. Sam…couldn't just go in and let the fire burn itself out. It wouldn't be right. He wanted to stay close to his brother for as long as he could, so he sat down. Right there in the salvage yard, not even worrying about the dirt that covered the ground. The fire warmed him and he couldn't help but think of it as Dean, giving him a hug and a proper goodbye. Smiling a little at the thought, he felt a foot bump his knee.

Sam looked up to see Castiel was sitting down too. They smiled weakly at each other before facing the fire. The angel didn't even say anything when Sam leaned against him, resting his head on his shoulder.


End file.
